


Counting Stars

by strange_masquerade



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Would you look at that it's more fluff, gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_masquerade/pseuds/strange_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janne had something to show Yew back when they were at Al-Khampis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

Yew awoke to someone shaking him and whispering his name.  
"Yew- Yew, come on! Wake up!"  
"...Janne? I-it's the middle of the n-"  
Janne looked excited. He was grinning as he practically dragged Yew out of bed.  
"Shh, just come on. I want you to see something."  
Yew rubbed his eyes, yawning. Janne kept a hold on Yew's wrist as he led him to a staircase - one Yew had never seen before.  
"Janne?" he said, yawning again.  
"Hmm?"  
"...Where are you taking me?"  
"Be quiet, you'll see in a minute."  
Janne led him up to the top of the stairs. There was a trapdoor on the ceiling, which he opened quickly before pulling Yew onto-  
"Th-the roof?! J-Janne, why did you b-bring me up here? You kn-know I'm scared of heights!"  
Janne laughed, and Yew clung to his arm.  
"Y'know why we're here? Look up."  
Yew shakily looked up, and his eyes went wide. He gasped as he stared at the clear night sky: the stars were bright and looked amazing.  
"Wow...," he said, still clinging to Janne.  
"So, worth coming up here?"  
Yew just nodded. He didn't even notice when Janne put an arm around him. Janne slowly drew in a shaky breath before leaning down and...  
He kissed Yew. Yew was stunned, frozen to the spot. Just as quickly as it happened, the kiss was over and Janne had pulled away. The two of them were blushing furiously.  
"Janne, I-I..."  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so stupid, s-" Janne's words were cut short by Yew pulling him back down into another kiss. He almost pulled away, but instead, he pulled Yew closer to him. Yew put his arms around Janne's neck, and Janne had his hands on Yew's waist. When they pulled away, they were both breathing a bit heavier than usual.  
"So...," Janne said after a minute, "we should probably, uh, go back inside now."  
Yew took the lead this time, almost running down the stairs. Janne walked down after him, shutting the trapdoor behind him. When Janne reached the bottom, Yew was already laying back down. Before he went back to his own bed, Janne heard Yew calling him.  
"Huh? Oh, what is it, Yew?"  
"...Thank you for showing me that." His cheeks were still pink.  
Janne grinned. "Of course. Thought you might like to see it. Well, goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Janne."

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY. I actually like how this one turned out.


End file.
